This invention relates to systems and methods for positioning and holding the drywall/panel to the ceiling for nailing in buildings and other structures the new system and method simplifies the types of elements used and to be installed for positioning drywall/panel in any structure. The invention allows for supporting the drywall/panel in a fashion that allows for the installers hands to be free once the tool is installed. Once the sheet of drywall/panel is fastened, the main part of the tool is then pivoted to be released from the overhead lumber material, and the additional component selected for the particular application is also removed, leaving the drywall/panel sheet safely attached in place.
For ceilings of any height (normally 8 feet minimum), the material must be elevated and positioned to be nailed or screwed. The general practice has been for two installers to climb up steep ladders holding the sheet with both hands and on their head to position. This common practice can be a tedious, time-consuming, and dangerous operation, which can easily result in injury due to falling while attempting to support the heavy drywall/panel overhead panel.
Other devices such as long “T” supports from the floor to the ceiling material to place a nail is also an awkward practice, tediously balancing the material on makeshift “stilts” while rushing to install screws. Such devices are cumbersome and large, and support the drywall/panel panel from the floor.